


Skyfall

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rivalry, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: Something I posted and wrote for tumblr, but decided to post here too.The fic and vid go together, because otherwise some things might not make sense (especially the format of the fic).The vid is mostly there for even worse feels.***Wilhuff knows that Orson's love for him means danger, especially with Vader around.





	Skyfall

**VIDEO**

**https://vimeo.com/217769222**

 

He knew he had to speak with Orson before things escalated. Vader was getting more and more agitated each day, his possessiveness spiking, knowing there was another after his lover’s affections. Tarkin could only thank the stars that Krennic was still breathing. Anakin could lose his temper in a matter of moments and the more the Director played with fire by being open in his courtship of the Grand Moff, the more the possibility of that rose.

“You called for me?” Asked the younger man as he entered, the doors shutting behind him.

Wilhuff closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that he would rather lose the man behind himself than let him be killed. Was this real love? Was this what his relationship with Vader lacked?

“This cannot continue.” He said softly, yet with a firm tone, feeling his throat close up at once.

But he knew he had to do this.

 

***

 

“I saw the way he looks at you.” Spoke the Sith darkly, coming up behind him.

Tarkin shuddered slightly despite himself. Anakin was in a very bad mood indeed, he could feel it in the air, the Force his lover wielded coiling around him with invisible bonds. He was chained to the Sith forever and the other would not let him go without destroying everything in his path.

“He is nothing but a boy, an infatuated one. It happens with the younger Officers and their superiors all the time. He will soon forget all about me and move onto some pretty gal he will meet on shore leave.” Answered Wilhuff, trying to keep calm.

The phantom bonds tightened and yanked him against Vader’s chest. A strong, black arm enveloped his narrow waist, preventing any kind of escape. Anakin’s other hand forced Wilhuff to look up at his lover’s helmet, looming over his face. It was straining his neck and was very uncomfortable, but Wilhuff didn’t dare to breath. There was something in the Sith’s crimson visors that spoke of danger.

“It better end soon.” Growled Vader.

Tarkin could only try to nod in understanding.

 

***

 

He didn’t know what to do…

Wilhuff had to admit, he was torn. He loved them both, just… differently.

In his mind’s eye he saw Orson, handsome, still in his prime, smiling at him. His heart beat faster. When he thought that those twinkling, blue eyes that drove him mad would have life snuffed out of them like a candle with a flick of Vader’s hand…

No… He would do the right thing, for once in his life.

 

***

 

“You will stop this whole courtship nonsense, do you understand me? Unless you want Vader to finish you off. He is not blind.” Said Tarkin into Orson’s ear, not wanting to look into his eyes.

He knew the moment their gazes would meet he would not be able to do what he had to.

“We will resume our lives as they were before your… declaration of feelings for me.” Spoke Wilhuff as he started to move away.

But in truth, he wanted nothing more than to run back into Orson’s arms, to be kissed by someone who simply loved him, did not demand things like Vader did all the time, but gave them instead. Wilhuff wished he could drown in the warm feelings that the Director willingly provided. The younger man managed to ignite in him something he never thought he could awaken again.

And he was about to throw it all away.

“So that’s how it is.” He heard Orson whisper angrily.

Tarkin felt pain pierce his heart at the other’s tone, but he knew that it was how things were supposed to be.

Soon, all would go back to its rightful place.

 

***

 

He watched as Vader choked yet another Officer who spoke with too much disrespect towards Tarkin during a meeting. Wilhuff narrowed his eyes. On the one hand, he felt much safer knowing that his lover would defend him like a rabid dog from any obstacle or danger. He truly did appreciate his devotion and protectiveness. But on the other hand… The Grand Moff noticed as of late that Anakin was much more aggressive and much more easily set off. The Medbay was overflowing with people who needed medical attention after he used his Force powers on them.

Tarkin narrowed his eyes in displeasure, his lips set in a tight line, eyebrows drawn angrily. He needed to act his station and remind Vader of his place.

 

***

 

“You cannot continue this behavior!” Snapped Wilhuff finally, after another meeting where one of his younger Officers got choked.

Vader simply moved closer to him and growled in displeasure, reaching for Tarkin’s frail hand.

“You did not see the thoughts he had about you.” Grumbled the Sith, holding onto the older man like a lost child.

The Grand Moff looked at their joined hands and sighed tiredly.

“Vader, it’s normal that people hate each other, you should know that best. And it’s even more normal for a young, ambitious Officer to hate his older superior.” He spoke, begging for his lover to finally act his age.

Vader snorted inelegantly and used his other hand to bring Tarkin close with an arm around his waist.

“Oh my One, your innocence sometimes surprises me. He does not hate you. Far the opposite in fact, which was why he needed punishment.” Spoke Vader, as the hand holding Tarkin’s let go and moved to unbuttoning the man’s uniform.

Wilhuff let him, knowing it would calm down the Sith. But the problem still wasn’t solved, yet it was hard to focus when the leather clad, gloved hand kept caressing his bare skin so intensely.

“Vader… Yo-you cannot… Ah… Stop it! We need to talk about your out of control behavior!” Tried to reason the older man.

But Vader continued his ministrations until he reached his goal. Tarkin groaned in pleasure as he felt that big hand cup him through his pants.

It’s been so long since they have done anything intimate. 

“Later, my One. Later.” Rumbled the pleased Sith.

 

***

 

When he finally turned around he saw Krennic’s face for the first time. His blue eyes were blazing, a determined look overtaking his features. He was so beautiful in his rage and Tarkin felt his resolve slowly break.

“I will not give you up.” Spoke Orson in a deep voice.

Wilhuff watched him leave with heavy steps and only when the doors closed behind a white cape did he realize that he was holding his breath.

He might have just made things even worse.

 

***

 

A war started that could only end in tragedy.

 

***

 

Orson couldn’t breathe… He couldn’t…

He fell to his knees, blacking out.

 

***

 

“I have dealt with the Director. I am sure the lesson was well learned and he will stay away from what doesn’t belong to him.” Spoke Vader proudly.

Tarkin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, showing how unimpressed he was with his lover’s behavior and problem solving.

But inside he was screaming with worry, wanting to run to Medbay to check on Orson, make sure he was alright.

He really was a fool in love.

 

***

 

Krennic was back on his feet in a matter of days, his resolve to win Tarkin over only strengthened. He walked to the bridge, knowing he would find the Grand Moff there.

He didn’t expect the sea of Officers. Apparently he missed something important while on bedrest.

When he entered the room, a murmur of conversation went around the room, and suddenly the Officers parted to two sides. Orson looked up to see Wilhuff turning around to face him. His features were devoid of any emotions when he spoke.

“Director Krennic, it is good that you are back at work, there are some things about the project that I need your explanation on.”

While Tarkin’s voice also lacked strong emotions, his eyes could not fool Krennic. Orson saw the worry, the relief, the pain, the longing, and the love that he knew his own eyes reflected.

He did not expect Vader to sneak up on him like a coward and choke him to the point where he was out for two days. But all this time he was more worried about the Grand Moff, not knowing if the Sith did something to him or not as a punishment for his involvement with Orson.

“It will be my pleasure, Governor Tarkin.” He answered with a little bow.

He did not miss the pleased, little smirk on Wilhuff’s face.

 

***

 

He knew that at some point he would end up facing Vader once more. Orson would not give up Wilhuff that easily. The Sith was no good for the brilliant man, his presence poisoning him, too possessive to let him flourish as he should be. Krennic knew he could give him that, be there for him, support him, love him…

“You worm, apparently last time didn’t teach you anything.” Spat Vader as he started to walk towards Krennic, hoping to intimidate him.

But Orson stood strong, his blue glare like an angry storm, ready to swallow and destroy.

“I will not give up on Wilhuff. I will take him away from you, from your poisonous touch you bastard.” He growled out, his fingers on his blaster, hidden from view.

Vader almost roared in response, furious. Orson could feel the change in the air, as if there was suddenly electricity everywhere. It must have been the Force, the power of the Dark.

“ _Wilhuff_ , is it?” Rasped Vader.

Orson felt himself sweat in fear, but he stood unmoving.

For the first time in his life he would fight for love.

 

***

 

“Sir, they are fighting!” Came the panicked voice of one of his Officers.

Tarkin looked at him sharply.

“Fighting? Who is fighting?” He questioned, confusion and irritation clear in his voice.

The Officer fidgeted under his cold stare, trembling.

“Lord Vader and Director Krennic, Sir!” He answered in one breath.

Wilhuff’s eyes widened in shock. He could not believe what he was hearing…

Orson… Damn that man!

 

***

 

After managing to diffuse the situation, Tarkin was sitting in his room, trying to calm down his beating heart, when Vader stormed in.

“Get rid of him Wilhuff, or I will.” He spoke shortly, then left the room just as quickly.

The Grand Moff sat in his chair for a moment in disbelief.

He knew now that he would never be free of Vader.

The question was… Did he truly mind?

 

***

 

“Your behavior was irrational and childish, not to mention very unprofessional! This is the Empire, not a place for your flair for dramatics!”

He has been scolding Orson for some time now. He wanted to get his point across, what he thought about the whole situation, but also scare Krennic away with his behavior. Wilhuff needed to show him how unimpressed he was with the younger man and that there was no chance for them to ever be together.

Tarkin could see that the Director wanted to defend himself, get a word in. But he knew that if he let him do that, his resolve would break all over again. He needed to end this.

Now.

“Get out of my sight. And forget about something ever happening between us. I have no time for little boys who do not know how to play by the grown up’s rules.” He said finally.

Wilhuff wished that the doors on the ship could be slammed.

At least then he would know Orson’s reaction, without turning around.

 

***

 

“I heard of the Director’s demise. They tell me it was you who ordered Scariff to be wiped out. I must say, my One, I am impressed.” Spoke Vader softly, in a pleased tone.

Tarkin inclined his head to acknowledge the praise.

“And you have doubted me and my devotion to you with someone so insignificant. Really Vader, I am starting to think you don’t care for me anymore.” He answered jokingly, almost flirting with the Sith.

The Grand Moff could hear the quickening of the other’s breath and see how his fingers twitched, wanting to reach out. Wilhuff smirked, knowing his lover too well.

“Oh my One, you are right. I have been neglecting you. Meet me in my chambers tonight and we will work on me proving how much I care.” Came the dark purr and then Vader was gone in a flurry of his black cape.

Tarkin felt the smirk on his face slowly sliding off and he turned around, looking at the Death Star in the distance. He would soon have to go back on its deck.

Wilhuff sighed, feeling his body tremble and tears escaped his eyes.

“Forgive me Orson, it was the only way.” He whispered brokenly.

Now there truly was no way back.

At least Orson was safe from the hands of Vader and the Empire.

And his own.


End file.
